


Key to My Heart

by Cyny



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyny/pseuds/Cyny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter War was over, but Ichigo can't help but feel he's being watched even though he never sees any body there. Kyouraku Shunsui is sent to see why Coyote Starrk is hanging around Karakura Town, and what his interest is in the Substitute Shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: Small Bronze Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea one day and then more on it and now, thanks to Strailo it actually has a plot...O_o talk about amazing. XD

Traces of it were everywhere, but that’s all Shunsui seemed to find. Traces. Perhaps it was time to head home. By now, the elusive Hollow had moved elsewhere, and just when they thought they had it. Yama-jii was _not_ going to like this. He couldn’t help but feel a bit frustrated himself. They had sent him because he hadn’t been to the Living World in a while and only a taicho or fukutaicho would be able to handle the Grand Fisher.

He sighed and lowered his sakkat. Just his luck, getting sent on a wild goose chase. He jumped several roofs to head back to the gate to Seireitei, only to stop suddenly as a scream hit his ear…and as his senses started to scream Hollow. He turned quickly, flash-stepping to where he sensed it coming from, only to nearly fall over surprised.

There was a Hollow attacking three children, two girls both of whom were unconscious, probably by the Hollow’s reiatsu, if not his own, and a young orange haired boy. It was the boy who had him stunned. He was defending the unconscious girls…

…with a metal pipe.

How he thought to defeat the Hollow with a metal pipe…he double checked that it was indeed the Hollow he was attacking and yes, it was, as the child attacked it again, nimbly moving out of the way of being caught by the thing. Were they…? No, none of them had soul chains so they were all very much human. All very much alive.

Meaning this child shouldn’t even be able to _see_ the Hollow, let alone attack it! He couldn’t help but be impressed, only to remember that that was no help to the young child as the Hollow finally managed to grab hold of him. Moving quickly Shunsui defeated the weak Hollow and caught the child before he hit the ground, hard. Landing gently, he put the boy down who scrambled away from him, wielding his pipe once again.

“I won’t let you hurt them!” He said furiously. Thankfully he doesn’t just attack Shunsui, he simply went into the defensive just in case. Shunsui lowered his sakkat again.

“I don’t mean you or those two,” he nodded to the two girls. “any harm. Were any of you hurt by that thing?” He asked calmly.

The child watched him warily, lowering his pipe a little. He looked back at the girls. “I don’t…know.” He admitted. Shunsui could tell by his eyes that he was worried. “That thing appeared and they just…fainted…”

“May I check on them?” Shunsui asked gently. “I’m not a healer but I’ll be able to tell if they’re harmed.”

The child glared at him, still wary. Finally he scowled and nodded. “One wrong move and I’ll knock you out!”

Shunsui nodded. “Fair enough.” Grandiose words from a child, but against a normal adult it might have been effective. He moved carefully so as not to startle the boy. If he had to guess, he’d say these two were his sisters. Besides the physical similarities, he was very protective of them, and looked to be a few years older than them. Checking them over he found what he thought. Exhaustion from being so close to such a ‘strong’ reiatsu. “They’ll be okay. They’re just tired. Would you like some help getting them home?”

The boy shook his head, holding up his pipe. “I can protect them! But…thank you.” He eyed Shunsui for a moment before deciding something. He took off a necklace and pulled something off it and tossed the eighth taicho something. He caught it easily. He looked in his palm. It was a small bronze key that could be attached to a chain. “It’s not much but…it’s the only thing I have to thank you with.” The boy smiled at him briefly, lighting up the chocolate brown eyes.

Shunsui smiled back. “You’re welcome. And thank you for the gift. It was unnecessary…but I’ll treasure it. Take care of your sisters.” He bowed and was gone before he could hear the boys’ response. He _still_ needed to get home to report to Yama-jii. He smiled again and looked back at the key in his hand. Quite the interesting boy. He would be a Shinigami for sure, when he eventually entered Seireitei.

\---

Shunsui lowered his sakkat to save his eyes from the bright light of the Sokyoku. So, it looked like Jyuu-chan was not going to make it in time. He had hoped otherwise, even asking Nanao-chan what she thought. He had to admit, even if only to himself, she was correct, no matter what she could’ve said he would have done what he wanted and what he wanted was to destroy that thing. But Jyuu-chan had the only method to do so…

He heard the Sokyoku hit something and looked up quickly, startled to see Rukia still in one piece, though relieved as well. What was more startling however was to see the boy flying in the air holding the Sokyoku from striking with his zanpakto. A single zanpakto. In shikai. That was supposed to be impossible.

He gazed up at the two. It was impossible to hear what the two were talking about but the Sokyoku recovered soon enough and retreated to try again. He orange haired boy backed up as well. He noticed Jyuu-chan coming quickly baring a large shield and touched the bronze key he kept in his obi, his treasure. He then jumped into place to help his friend in his task, to destroy the Sokyoku.

\---

Shunsui found himself against a man with wavy brown hair and blue-gray eyes. He noticed that he also had a small child as a Fraccion.

“Why don’t you send her away?” He asked the Arrancar. “We can’t fight at our full strength with her here.”

The man looked sleepy and glanced at the child, who looked like she was about to have a temper tantrum. “Be quiet. I’m not planning on fighting at full strength either. Can’t we just pretend to fight until this is over?” He asked. “Maybe take a nap instead?”

Shunsui chuckled. “I’d prefer that myself, I’m not fond of fighting, but unfortunately not this time.”

The Arrancar gave him an odd look, sniffing the air lightly.

“Starrk?” The child asked, looking up at him curiously. She was holding something in her hand on a chain around her neck. He simply shook his head at her.

“Very well. Such a pain.” He sighed and drew his sword.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One key down! Shunsui is not making the connection. Not that he's stupid just...isn't thinking about it. And what did Starrk smell, I wonder...
> 
> Remember, I love reviews but flames will be used to roast marshmallows! ^_^


	2. Prologue 2: Intricate Bronze Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, two prologues. Blame Strailo. XD Now to go back to chapter one....again, I don't normally update too fast so you may be waiting a while.

A scream caught his attention. A very human sounding scream. He ran to find out what was going off, leaving his friend, Lilinette, to yell after him. Running he came across a child with orange hair. He couldn’t be much older than Lilinette. He smelled very sweet and quite tasty. Oranges and vanilla and something more…something he couldn’t place. He noticed that some Hollows _had_ been picking on the child but as soon as he drew near…

It was always the same. No matter how much he hoped otherwise. The Hollows just…died. He expected the child would soon too. He didn’t though. Instead he ran over to him and hugged his legs, crying.

Starrk blinked, unsure what to do. The child was still…alive. How? How could this child stand when almost all fell just by being around him or Lilinette? Awkwardly he patted the boys’ head. He _really_  wasn't sure what to do.

“Why are you crying?” Lilinette asked, finally catching up.

“I-I don’t know where I am!” The boy continued to cry, clinging to the Vasto Lorde. “And-and if I don’t c-come home my sisters are going to get sad!”

“You’re in Hueco Mundo!” Lilinette told him. “Where do you live?”

“Lilinette.” Starrk knelt down to the boys’ level, still not sure what to do about him. The boy just continued to cling to him. Slowly he seemed to be calming however. Starrk nuzzled his neck to try and comfort him. He really did smell good, unlike his friend who smelled of absolutely nothing. Soon the boy was only sniffling. Starrk drew away and dried his eyes gently with the cape he used to help protect him from the desert. “Are you done? Perhaps you need a nap? I find they always help.”

Lilinette huffed. “You’re so lazy, Starrk! You’d sleep yourself to death!” She growled. This caused the boy to giggle a little though, making Starrk smile slightly in response. The child had a nice smile. Starrk ruffled his hair, making the child scowl at him, his brown eyes glaring. Now he openly laughed. Such a fierce little warrior.

“Where is ‘home’ child?” Starrk asked.

“Karakura Town…” The boy whispered. There was more to it, but the rest the Hollow just didn’t understand.

“Uh-oh.” Lilinette looked at Starrk. “Are we… _can_ we help him?”

The boy looked at him hopefully. “Can you?” He asked. “Can you help me get home?”

Starrk nodded. “I can…help you get home. But I can’t go with you.” He looked away. He wanted to keep the child here, with him and Lilinette, but that would just make the child cry a lot. He needed to help him get home but…he was the first one other than Lilinette who could be around him without dying. It was making it harder to let go of the boy then it should.

“Please?” The boy asked. He pulled something of his neck and, after opening the chain, slipped something off and handed it to him. Starrk looked at what the child had handed him. In his palm was a long intricate bronze key. “I don’t have anything to pay you with. Will that do?” He asked shyly. Starrk smiled at him.

“It is fine. I will keep it to remember you by.” He took a deep breath. Opening gates was always hard, with or without Lilinette’s help. “When I say three, I want you to run straight at me, alright?” He asked. The boy nodded. “One. Two. Three!” The boy ran and, just before running into Starrk, disappeared. Starrk let himself fall over. “Now, it’s time for a nap.”

\---

Starrk appeared in front of the orange haired woman, Orihime. He had his orders, but that didn’t mean he had to like them. Had it been up to him he would have waited, at least until the girl could help as she so obviously wanted to do but…she stopped suddenly, though it was a near thing, he could tell. He placed a hand on her shoulder. The scent of fresh blood was distracting but then he noticed a familiar scent. Oranges and vanillia.

“This is annoying, but orders are orders.” He said to the woman, taking a light hold of her arm. The scent isn’t coming from the large man, but the teen with orange hair. Was he…? “I’m borrowing her.” He made sure to look the boy in the eyes before he used sonido to get himself and the girl out of there. That boy…was one of Aizen’s enemies, which, technically, meant one of his. He didn’t want to be across from that boy though.

Delivering the woman to Aizen, he leaves to go see Lilinette, who also always smelled faintly of the same scent. Was it the same? Yes, now that he was around Lilinette he could compare the two, definitely the same. Starrk sighed. Such a pain.

\---

Starrk faced the two Shinigami, Lilinette quite close. “Why don’t you send her away?” The one with the pink haori asked him. “We can’t fight at full strength with her here.”

Starrk looked at Lilinette who looked like she was about to start yelling. “Be quiet.” He told her, blinking sleepily. He glanced back at the Shinigami. “I’m not planning on fighting at full strength either. Can’t we just pretend to fight until this is over?” The man smelled of flowers. “Maybe take a nap instead?”

The man chuckled. “I’d prefer that myself, I’m not fond of fighting, but unfortunately, not this time.”

Starrk nearly sighed before catching a faint scent coming from the Shinigami, nearly drowned out by the flowery scent but there, the same as was wrapped around Lilinette, oranges and vanilla.

“Starrk?” Lilinette asked him, watching him curiously as he sniffed the air, her hand wrapped around the key the boy gave him so many years ago that she wore, so he wouldn’t accidently lose it, something both had been concerned about. Starrk shook himself out of his thoughts, though he couldn't help but wonder why the man smelled faintly of oranges and vanilla as well.

“Very well. Such a pain.” He sighed and drew his sword, not looking forward to the upcoming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one more key missing...Starrk really would've kept him if he could. Also, I figure that Starrk has probably never smelled a sherbet. That's what Ichi smells like, so all he's able to really tell is orange and vanilla. XD And now you know why Starrk was sniffing the air in Shunsui's chapter...*grins*


	3. The Locket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The actual *first* chapter. XD
> 
> I also noticed I have a habit or giving Ichi nightmares and trauma but....It's so fun!
> 
> Also, seem to have a writing list. Now that this is done then I have a one-shot to complete and then I really need to work of chapter five of Secrets....XD I figure the one shot first since it's half-done while Secrets is only a few paragraphs in...we'll see what happens. XD

Ichigo couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. He was starting to get paranoid because every time he looked in the direction he felt he was being watched from…there was nobody there. None of the Shinigami he knew who might do such a thing were fast enough to pull that off. Not that he could think of any Shinigami who would. And all the Arrancar who might do so holding him to blame for Aizen’s downfall, all of whom were fast enough, were dead.

Which made him wonder if he wasn’t just going crazy. It was a small possibility, after all. It wouldn’t even really surprise him, not after all he’d gone through. A little madness was actually more than expected. Still, it wasn’t a nice thought. Ichigo grumbled to himself as he continued to dig through boxes. Goat-face had found them in the attic, some for Yuzu and Karin and himself, but nobody had any idea what was in those boxes so Goat-face had got the bright idea of having everyone go through their labeled boxes and anything they didn’t want to keep or wasn’t damaged beyond repair could be donated.

So far everything he had found he was either too old for, didn’t want or it was too damaged. There were some things he’d like to keep, keepsakes, things his mom had given him and a few other things, but most of the boxes just seemed filled with junk. He caught sight of a bronze chain and grabbed it, pulling it out. On the chain was a lock that actually looked to be a locket but…there was no way to unlock it. It didn’t have keys or anything. He remembered this though. His sisters had gotten it for him. He vaguely remembered it came with keys but what happened to them? He just couldn’t remember. Sighing, he put the necklace around his neck, he had forgotten he’d put it away for safe keeping, but this time it wasn’t going back. He was afraid he’d forget it again…or lose what was left of it.

He glanced at the clock only to realize how late it was. Shit. No wonder he was so tired. He needed to get into bed or he was going to be late to school. He finished the box he was on quickly and changed before heading to bed. He was going to feel like hell tomorrow, not getting enough sleep but…maybe this time the nightmares wouldn’t come.

\---

The window opened when Ichigo was sound asleep as a figure entered the room. He entered silently but paid attention to his surroundings, not wanting to wake anyone. He smiled seeing Ichigo. It was tempting to just lie down next to him and take a nap but…he pouted. Ichigo would probably get upset, after all, to the teens’ mind, they were enemies…yet he knew they weren’t. Not anymore.

From the moment he had met this strange human he had odd feelings. Feelings he technically shouldn’t have, but did. Some had changed over the years, but others had not, such as protectiveness and adoration. Just the idea of upsetting him made him feel crushed. He didn’t know why, and it was too much energy to really care about the reasons either. All he knew was that he did.

He leaned down and sniffed Ichigo’s neck, careful not to touch him. Oranges and vanilla. Still as edible as always. He finally went and sat in Ichigo’s chair, just content to watch the Substitute Shinigami sleep for now. He knew that eventually he would have to talk to him, but he was still trying to figure out a way to do so without getting attacked.

If there was one thing Starrk really didn’t want to do, it was fight the one he was certain was his mate.

However, there was still a problem. Kyouraku Shunsui. The man who smelled like flowers. Why was he wrapped in Ichigo’s scent? He knew why Lilinette was, but Kyouraku? The taicho hadn’t seemed to have anything of Ichigo’s on him and the teen himself didn’t have an underlying scent of flowers so they couldn’t be mates, so why? Lilinette had told him he should just kidnap him, but that would make him angry, which would in turn work against him making it hard for the orange haired teen to trust him.

Or would it? After all, he had trusted Starrk once…but he’d been a child, overwhelmed by being dragged into Hueco Mundo, a place he should never have been to. Assuming he even remembered that meeting. Childhood memories tended to get blurry, or so he’d heard. Ichigo shifted in his sleep, moaning.

“Ichigo…” Starrk’s voice was soft, it was the first time he’d actually said his name aloud. Was he suffering nightmares again? He seemed to get them a lot. The Primera Espada wasn’t sure why he suffered nightmares, though he supposed he could guess. It probably hadn’t been easy dealing with so many strong enemies and worrying about his friends all the time. That he hadn’t come across him, himself, had been a small blessing Starrk would have been unable to fight him which would have only pissed the teen off.

And the Arrancar knew he’d had trouble keeping up with Ulquiorra, let alone him. How the teen had managed to defeat the Fourth Espada despite that handicap the Primera Espada didn’t know, nor was he about to ask. Finally he gave into his impulse and laid down next to the Shinigami, wrapping an arm around his waist and held him close, nuzzling his shoulder. He shouldn’t have. Now he really _did_ want to nap, but he couldn’t let the other know he was here. Not yet.

The teen did calm in his sleep though, which was what he had hoped would happen. He nuzzled his neck again. “My Ichigo. My mate.” He whispered into the darkness.

\---

Ichigo woke up, dodging. Goat-face was a horrible alarm clock. Attack, random affection or whatever else the crazy man had in his head, was to be avoided at _all_ cost!

“Crazy bastard!”

“My dearest son! Why’d you do that?” Isshin exclaimed loudly, hanging from the window, slowly pulling himself up. “I nearly fell to my death!”

Ichigo slammed the window on his father’s fingers, causing him to cry out but not let go. “It’s only the second story! Now fall, damn you!” He grumbled, slamming the window down for a second time before going to get dressed for school. He scowled, but inwardly he was confused. Hadn’t he closed the window last night? And why did his back feel so oddly warm? He rubbed the back of his neck. He had to be imagining things.

Again.

It wasn’t the first time he could have sworn he’d closed his window only to find it open in the morning. Perhaps he was doing it in his sleep? Nor was it the first time he woke up feeling as if something had been there while he slept…it had to just be his imagination. The alternative was…kinda scary actually. That would mean someone why entering the house while he slept, but who?

Going downstairs he sat down with his sisters to eat before heading to school. He walked quickly, he was running a bit late. The morning was usual, though he wound up punching Keigo. Orihime checked on him as well, apparently she worried…but he was fine and told her so. When had he started to pull back from his friends, he couldn’t help but wonder. The distance was there, like a wall, or was he the only one who felt it?

Just then the teacher walked in with a new girl. She had an innocent face and a sweet smile, a lean body but it wasn’t fighter lean like him and Tasuki, but dancer lean. She looked around the room, her red eyes alight with curiosity and her long red hair held up in a ponytail.

“Class, we have a new student.” The teacher announced. “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

The girl bowed before writing her name on the board. “My name is Kawagushi Kazue. A pleasure to meet you.” She replied. “Anything else?” She looked at the teacher who shook her head. “Where should I sit?” It seemed Kazue was also a tad shy.

“Right there next to the boy with orange hair. That’s Kurosaki Ichigo.” The teacher tossed something at him, which he caught. “What have I told you about paying attention in class, Kurosaki-san!?” She yelled loudly.

“Tch.”

Kazue slowly had her way through the students and sat down next to him. He really didn’t want her there. She looked like a stiff wind would blow her over!

Kazue smiled at him. “A pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san. Maybe we can be friends?” She sounded so hopeful.

“Tch.”

\---

The gate from Seireitai opened and Kyouraku Shunsui stepped out. Apperently they had found traces of Starrk in Karakura Town. He had thought the Primera Espada had died, but apparently not. They had sent him, hoping to find out why he was there and not in Hueco Mundo. Shunsui looked around and felt if he could feel him…ah, there.

Going to where he felt the reitsu of the Primera Espada he landed on a rooftop, surprised to see that Starrk was sleeping. His footsteps were quiet as he approached, but Starrk opened his eyes before Shunsui got too close. He looked up at him.

“Why do you smell of oranges and vanilla?” Starrk asked him.

“Why do I, what?” Shunsui was surprised by the question.

“Why do you smell of oranges and vanilla. Your scent is of flowers. But it’s there still…I know why Lilinette smells of it, but why do you?”

Shunsui just looked at Starrk. “I wouldn’t know.” He answered finally. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in Hueco Mundo? After all, the war is over.”

Starrk looked up at the sky. “I’m here…to help someone.” Shunsui was surprised when he answered because he’d been quiet long enough that Shunsui thought he wouldn’t. “He would be upset if I took him with me, but I don’t want to leave him. He is mine to protect.”

“He?” Shunsui asked, before thinking about the rest. “Then he doesn’t know you're here.”

Starrk sat up and shook his head. “No. He doesn’t. But he will.” Just as soon as he could figure out a way to tell the Substitute Shinigami without pissing him off. He really didn’t want the orange-haired teen to attack him in misguided anger…and he knew he had anger problems.

“Who? I would think Lilinette was all you cared about now that Aizen is no longer around.” It had become obvious to him while they fought how much Starrk cared for his counterpart. Hollows weren’t supposed to care…but several Arrancar seemed to not listen to that.

Starrk smirked at him. “The one who smells like oranges and vanilla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please, don't kill me. I had a reason to add the OC. I promise she's not going to be anyone's romantic interest (though she may gave one herself...but it'll be one sided...) unfortunately the story DEMANDED a plot (more then just boy meets boy XD) and for that plot I couldn't use the Bleach Cast so...insert Kaze-chan.
> 
> Just wait and see and you will understand. All shall be revealed in time...


	4. An Answer and a Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How badly would you kill me if I told you I wrote this in November? ...yeah....that's what I thought.
> 
> *hides*
> 
> Secrets is next...as soon as I finish writing the chapter with my limited time.

Shunsui looked at Starrk as if he’d spoken the wrong language. “What?” He finally asked, watching as the other slowly stood.

“The one who smells of oranges and vanilla. Many of the Arrancar have enhanced senses. I’m one of them.” Starrk tilted his head watching the dark haired taicho. “Yet, you smell of that too…but that’s not you’re scent. Your scent is…flowery.”

“Flowery?” Shunsui choked on the word.

The Primera Espada nodded. “Yes. Like…jasmine and lavender. Among others.” He shrugged. “It’s a pretty scent. But for some reason you also have the scent of oranges and vanilla…it stays with you. I wish to know why.”

“Why do you want to know?” Shunsui tilted his head, confused by the dark haired Arrancar.

“Because…that is the scent of my mate. The only reason you would smell of it is if you mated with him but…I know that isn’t true.” Starrk explained. “As I said, he is mine to protect. The only other reason you’d smell of it is if you had an item my mate had worn often and gave to you…”

“An item? Like this?” He indicates his flowery haori.

“Yes, but that isn’t it.”

Shunsui frowned, trying to figure the man out. What was he talking about? He took the only other item he carried on him always out of his obi. “This maybe?”

Starrk took it from him. Suddenly the man no longer smelled of oranges and vanilla so the taicho had guessed correctly. “Yes, this is it.” He examined the key. Similar and yet different from his…but the key part of it was exactly the same. They were meant to unlock the same thing. What could it be? “How did you get this?” He couldn’t help but be curious.

“A little boy gave it to me. I was looking for a Hollow that had been said to be in the area but unfortunately it was incorrect. The child was protecting his sisters. He gave it to me as a ‘thank you’.” Shunsui still looked confused.

“Can he not stay out of trouble?” Starrk mused. “All the more reason for me to be here. He attracts trouble like honey attracts flies.”

“Oh? I haven’t seen the child since.”

Shunsui realized he must have said something wrong when Starrk stared at him in shock. “Would you repeat that?” The Espada asked, blinking.

“I said I haven’t seen him since.”

“That…was what I thought I heard.” Starrk moved closer, causing Shunsui to back up, not out of fear but a simple desire to keep the Espada out of his personal bubble. He didn’t succeed there. “You don’t _look_ like you’ve gone mad. I know you’re a smart man. Or did you simply lose your memory?” He wondered aloud. “How can think you’ve never seen him si-“

“I’ve never met anyone like him.” Shunsui explained.

“ _Never_?” The emphasis on the word made Shunsui pause. Well, there was one person but…that was _too_ coincidental, too pat. There was no way.

Starrk continued to study him. “You are a smart man.” He repeated. “You may not have my sense of smell, but simple facts, you should be able to put together.” He handed the key back to the taicho. “Looks like we are bound together in more ways than one.” He smiled. “Surprising, but then, he is not one for ‘ordinary’. Not only that, but…it suits. We will…just have to learn to share.” With those cryptic words the Arrancar vanished and try as he might, Shunsui hadn’t a clue where the man had fled too.

Lowering his sakkat, he sighed. “Yama-jii is _not_ going to like this.” He mused to himself, tucking the key back in his obi. “Share? What was he talking about?” The only person who _ever_ made him think of that boy he’d met so long ago was straight as far as he could tell. There was no point in trying to make any kind of more. It would either go over the boy’s head or…he sighed. Ichigo would either turn scarlet or get pissed, but in either case he’d reject him.

He sensed Ichigo coming up behind him.

“Kyouraku-taicho? What are you doing here?” Ichigo asked. Shunsui turned to face the boy with a cheerful smile.

“Haven’t I told you to call me Shunsui, Ichigo-chan?” The taicho asked. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

“You’re avoiding the question, Shunsui.” He accused.

Shunsui blinked at him, his smile not fading. What was it with him, Urahara and Shinji using cheerfulness as a front? Jyuushiro was just an optimistic person by nature he’d noticed. He crossed his arms, scowling and raising a brow at the eighth taicho. Well, they weren’t the only ones who were good at hiding emotions.

Which was a good thing, otherwise anytime he was near the other he’d get tongue tied.

“Maybe I just wished to drink sake here?” The dark haired man pulled the ever present bottle of sake out of his haori.

“On a rooftop?” He snorted. “I’m not stupid, Shunsui. Would you please tell me why they sent one of the Gotei Thirteen so I can keep an eye out?”

Shunsui lowered his sakkat with a chuckle putting the sake back away. “Starrk is wandering about Karakura Town. It was just a rumor at first, but I just verified it as truth.”

“Sta-shit! That’s important!” If looks could kill, Shunsui would be very, _very_ dead. “Starrk’s here and nobody thought to tell me? He could have be-“

“He came to protect someone, he said.” Shunsui seemed to be trying to calm him, but it only made him even angrier.

“Did it not occur to you he could have been lying?” He snarled at the taicho. “I don’t care if the Arrancar are fucking cannibals, this is my town to protect! Why didn’t anyone think to tell me? He _could_ have been causing all kind of trouble!” Then again, maybe he had. Starrk was fast. Incredibly so. Had he been the one…? He turned scarlet, just thinking about it.

“Ichigo-chan, calm down.” Thankfully Shunsui mistook the blush for something else. He really didn’t want to explain that to Shunsui. Other than the eighth taicho, the Primera Espada was the only other person he’d ever felt attracted too. The two were so similar in attitudes, a little in looks but that was purely superficial.

Ichigo rubbed his temple. “Gomen, gomen. I’m just stressed. I didn’t need that on top of everything else. I’ll…keep an eye out.” He was gone quickly, heading home. What if the Espada _had_ been watching him? But why would he do so? What would motivate him to do so? Walking in the front door he tilted to the side a bit to avoid his fathers ‘surprise’ attack and just kept walking, heading straight to his room. “Fuck. Now what?” He wondered to himself.

The next day at school, Ichigo couldn’t stop fidgeting in his chair. He wanted to be gone so he could find the damn Arrancar and make him got back to Hueco Mundo where they belonged. Kawagushi kept talking to him, which he mostly ignored. The red haired girl seemed to think he had interest in drama or dance, which he didn’t.

Leaving his body in Kon’s care, he left quickly to see if he couldn’t find the Arrancar.

Unfortunately his hunt bore no fruit other than a few Hollows that were easily defeated.

“God damn it. Why now?” Ichigo moaned to himself. “I really, really don’t need this. Why do I have to worry about this shit?” He let himself fall into a sitting position, his head against his knee. “Fucking hell.”


End file.
